Show Me: An 'Always' Missing Reel
by Casy Dee
Summary: Lemony M rated one-shot Excerpt from Ch 49 of my fic 'Always.' AliceXHatter steamy action that can stand alone, needn't read the chaptered fic to enjoy. Wet Hatter...everyone needs one.


**A/N: The top potion of this is from Chapter 48, right before the pervy bits. I think it sets the stage for the *ahem* action, but you can skip past it to the line break if you like. **

**

* * *

**

Show Me

She threw him an inviting smile, unlocked the door and entered their home. He bounded up the stairs after her as she knew he would. He stopped stock still right inside the doorway as he caught sight of Alice; she had already begun stripping off her wet clothes. Her sodden shirt lay on the floor next to his burgundy jacket, and she was in the process of peeling off her bra. He slammed the door shut behind him and crossed the room in quick urgent strides. He caught her up in his arms and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth before kissing her insistently. He broke off with a gasp and ran his tongue from her bare shoulder to her neck, then fed at the smooth column of her neck.

She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, his urgency firing her need, crying out in frustration as his buttons failed to yield to her shaking hands. His mouth was hot on her skin, his hands stroking and kneading her; she had to touch him. She grasped his shirt in both hands and pulled, popping off the buttons. Hatter growled deep in his throat at her ferocity, and then pulled the shirt and loosely knotted tie completely off and dropped them on the floor.

Alice turned to face the bedroom, her hand on Hatter's wrist to pull him along behind her. She had barely made it past the threshold when she felt his arms come up around her to encircle her from behind, crushing her to him. She tried to turn to face him, but he held her tightly…one arm around her waist and the other across her chest. His hand cupped her breast as lips, teeth and tongue explored her neck, the ultra-soft skin behind her ear that made her shiver and sigh, her clavicle and throat.

His left hand traced down to rest on the waistband of her jeans; he flicked the button open and undid the zip, slipping his hand down the front of her jeans and touching her with his clever fingers. She moaned and pressed her body into him as his hands and mouth worked her into fervor. She reached back to bury one hand in his damp hair, the other digging into his thigh, desperate for a touchstone to anchor her from getting swept completely away. Possessive and demanding, he touched her with a frantic edge to his hunger; she could only try and hold on.

Alice knew that he needed to touch her; she knew it was his way of reassuring himself that she was there…tangible, touchable and _his. _She knew he had been in agony thinking that he didn't truly have her heart. His desperate and wild behavior was a testament to that. Alice didn't understand how he couldn't know…she could never be without him now. She leaned her head back to speak in his ear.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she breathed.

His hands stilled on her body, he turned her to face him. She could tell that the simple question had stunned him. His face was naked, empty of confidence and bravado, full of the bare truth that was in his heart.

He shook his head slightly. "No," he whispered.

Alice caressed his face softly, "Let me show you how I feel, too."

His swollen lips parted, he nodded and then bent his head to kiss her, suddenly tender and sweet.

* * *

Alice kissed his delicate earlobe, "I love you with my whole heart, my Hatter." She kissed his jaw, "I love you with all of my soul." She planted soft kisses down his jaw line to his chin, "I can't ever imagine being without you." She kissed the corner of his mouth, "I would do anything for you. Anything." She moved to the other corner, "I trust you." She kissed his soft lower lip, "I love you completely." She cupped his face in her hand, "I don't want you to ever doubt how much I love you."

She looked into his warm chocolate eyes, tried to put her heart into the gaze.

He tried to speak, nodded instead. He would allow her whatever liberties she desired with his body. He would give her anything… everything.

She kissed him softly, sweetly… tender and loving. She broke away and began pulling off her sodden jeans and Converse, motioned for him to divest himself of the rest of his clothing. He stripped quickly, and in an instant she was there, her naked body pressed to his. When she kissed him again, it was all heat and passion. His arms wound around her holding her tightly against him. She broke away and then turned him to face away from her. He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, frank curiosity in his expression. Alice smiled wickedly at him, ran her hands down his arms, took his hands in hers and then placed them on the wall above his head.

"Stay," she commanded.

He didn't lose his inquisitive expression, but he nodded, "Okay."

She ran her fingernails down his spine, delighted in his resulting shiver. His back was smooth and strong, less scarred than his chest and arms. She pressed herself into him, her arms wrapping around his narrow waist and chest. She began to nip at his exposed neck and shoulder; ran her hand down his belly and took his cock in her hand. She caressed his chest with her other hand, fingers lightly brushing over his nipples.

Hatter threw his head back as Alice's soft hands stroked over his body, her breasts mashed against his back, and her mouth fed upon his sensitive neck. He moaned as her hand stroked his cock slowly, her palm sweeping over his sensitive head on the upstroke, a gentle squeeze on the down stroke. Her fingers pinched and rolled his nipples between her delicate fingers. It was hard to allow her to have all the control, to let go and let her please him… he wanted to sweep her up into his arms and bury himself in her. His hands curled into fists, but he kept them pressed against the wall. He bowed his head and moaned deep in his throat.

"Alice…"

She was torturing him with pleasure, and then suddenly the warmth of her body pressed to his was gone. She was on her knees, in the small space between him and the wall. Her mouth closed over his cock, and he struggled against the urge to _touch _her. He wanted to make her scream for him, he _wanted_… but this was _good._ Her hand closed tightly around the base of his cock, stroking in time with her mouth as her tongue swirled around his head. He fisted his hands in her hair, unable to keep them against the wall. She pulled away from him, gave him a warning stare.

His breath came in shuddering gasps; he rolled his hips forward, whimpered at the loss. He placed his hands against the wall again, cried out as Alice's mouth closed over his cock again. She traced her fingernails over his sac as she took him deep into her throat. Hatter growled and jerked his hips forward. She was _killing_ him. Pressure began to build, coiling low within his belly. He said her name again, the pleading edge of it catching her notice. He was close, but she knew this was not what he truly wanted. He would want to be inside of her. She gripped him at his base snugly and pulled away. She kissed his hip, ran her hands over his tight ass as she released him. She stood, putting herself between the wall and his body.

He crushed his mouth onto hers, following with his body. He ground himself against her, kissed her breathless. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, settling his body over hers. Lust clouded his eyes, but he touched her with a gentleness that belied his urgent need. He kissed her again, deep and warm as his hands moved over her body. Finally, he was able to touch her, taste her. He nibbled and bit, soothing the pain with tongue and lips. He brushed his fingers over her nipples, teasing them into hard peaks. He licked down her neck, across her chest, along the edge of her breasts. He rubbed his stubbled cheek against her nipples, smiling as she gasped.

His hand found her throbbing clit as his warm moist mouth finally closed over her nipple. Alice cried out as he flicked his fingers over her in intricate patterns, a trick she was sure only her Hatter was capable of. He made her toes curl with pleasure, each and every time they made love. She was ready, her climax building painfully quickly. He replaced his hand with his mouth. He placed her thighs over his shoulders, holding her still and immoble, and then he rolled his tongue over her clit and the sensitive folds surrounding it. She writhed and cried his name… begging for release.

"Come for me Alice…yes…" she heard him demand, his voice rough with need.

She did, exploding in a sea of warmth and light. Her back arched and every muscle shuddered and seized. He kissed her inner thigh and then crawled up the length of her body. He traced over her body softly, allowing her a few moments before he started rousing her again. His soft lips pressed gentle kisses along her shoulder, up her throat. She turned her head and wound her hand into his damp hair, guided his mouth to meet hers. He cupped her breast, thumbing the tip. She moaned into his mouth, pressing against him.

His hand found her mound; he began another soft circling pattern, his fingers dipping inside her periodically. She moaned and rolled her hips, and it wasn't enough… not nearly enough.

"I need you…" she sighed.

He sat up, settled her on his lap. Alice wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her wet opening against him. She was rewarded with a groan and a shudder from Hatter. She bit at his lower lip, gave him a scorching kiss as she lifted her hips and guided him inside of her. She caught his gasp of pleasure/relief in her mouth. She rolled her hips gently against his. He held her hips and thrust against her; Alice sighed and shuddered… every nerve ending was swollen and sensitive and his body surging into hers was like heaven.

He wanted more, deeper, harder than this position allowed. He wanted to bury himself into her. He grasped her firmly and stood. Alice gasped in surprise as he carried her to the wall, his arms bearing her weight easily. She sometimes forgot how _strong_ Hatter was. His muscles stood out in stark relief as he held her up, her back braced against the wall. Within seconds she lost her ability to think as he began to surge into her, fierce and furious. She cried out, her voice mixing with his rough cries as the climax built higher and higher. Hatter buried his face into her neck, his growls and moans vibrating across her skin. Alice sobbed as the pleasure built almost to pain; she bit Hatter's shoulder as the first wave hit.

He cried out as her walls tightened against him, milking him inside of her. He had to fight to maintain his grip on her thighs as his knees weakened. Another wave washed over them, then another, another. She clung to him, her nails raking across his back as she screamed. Hatter's hoarse shout echoed in the small room as the world exploded in a flash of white light. They were left clinging to each other, sweating and breathing in shuddering gasps. Hatter set her down gently, then hugged her to him and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Shower?" he asked when he could speak.

They were both dripping sweat and smelled of sex.

"I'm thinking a nice bubble bath," Alice replied.

"As you like, love," Hatter agreed easily.

Alice drew them a bath, dumping in copious amounts of bubble bath, and after a moment's thought, some bath oil. Hatter stepped in first, and then held up his hand to help Alice in. The tub was only slightly larger than normal, but neither one of them took up much space. It would be cramped, but they could manage it. Besides, Alice wanted to be near her Hatter.

Alice stepped into the tub, leaned back against Hatter's chest contentedly, resting in between his legs. He sluiced warm water over her, his hands caressing as he bathed her. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes, a contented smile on her face. His hands began stroking her with more purpose and Alice started to shift away. She honestly didn't think she had any more energy in her for another go.

"Hatter…" she began.

"Shhh, love," he whispered in her ear, "I just want you to sleep well."

She let out a long moan as his hand found her clit, and she couldn't find it in her to argue. His other hand kneaded her breast and flicked her nipple. She let the warmth and pleasure surround her as she relaxed into him with a sigh and a soft moan. He stroked her gently, drawing out sighs and moans of pleasure from her lips as she writhed against him. She felt him harden against her; his hips began to roll as he rubbed his hard cock against her ass as he stroked her. The thought of him getting off this way aroused her more than she believed possible, turned her soft moans into cries. She felt an orgasm mount again. She threw her head back as her eyes rolled back into her head. She gave a long keening cry as she climaxed, her body shuddered against Hatter's, but he held her tightly to him. A few heartbeats later he cried out, reaching his own climax.

She listened to his ragged breathing, an echo of her own. He chuckled softly. His whiskers brushed her cheek as he turned his head to speak into her ear, "I suppose _I _will sleep well now, as well," he murmured wryly.

Alice laughed her reply. After a few moments she pulled the plug in the tub and stood, offered Hatter a hand up. She turned on the taps for the shower and they both rinsed off the remnants of the evening's activities. They dried and made their way into the bedroom, exhausted and satiated.

Alice pulled on one of the oversize t-shirts she preferred to sleep in; Hatter pulled on his silk boxers (forest green with paisleys). Alice looked at his body appreciatively, but she was too satisfied for it to rouse more than warm acknowledgement of his beautiful body. He crawled into bed; she slid in next to him. She rested her head on his chest and squeezed him.

"I think we deserve a big breakfast tomorrow, yeah?" he asked in a low tone.

"Yeah. The works. Bacon, eggs, potatoes… beans and turnips for you…" Alice agreed.

"As you wish," he replied and kissed the top of her head.

Alice giggled at his '_Princess Bride'_ reference. She had disclosed that it was her favorite move of all time, and she had been quite relieved and happy that he had loved it also when they watched it one evening.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

They fell asleep as the dawn was breaking the horizon. Satiated and satisfied and deeply in love, as only true soul mates can be.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well FINALLY I got this one out. I was waiting for inspiration and then BAM! It hit me and I had the whole scene. I figure my chapters out usually when I run… before I knew it I had run 4 miles while coming up with this one. LOL!**

**Well I hope you liked this…and please do review if you did. Please? I know its smut and all, but I do put a lot into these, and I like to know that it was enjoyed. Feeds my muse. Muse gets hungry. Feel free to go anon… hehehehe. **

**Couldn't resist The Princess Bride Reference. Sorry. **_**Favorite Movie Ever**_**.**

**Side note, Andrewleepotts .com has an awesome behind the scenes _Alice_ pic of Andrew galloping on a horse, all muscles standing out and *shudder* whew. Lets just say it's hot and leave it at that, shall we?**


End file.
